


Rain-Bringer [podfic]

by orpheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of Rain-Bringer, a BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by Moorishflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-Bringer [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain-Bringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379520) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



Download the audiofic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8h82y8rlj240ck8).

Read the original text [here](379520).

And if tumblr is your thing, you can find the related post [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/20890607250/rain-bringer-an-audiofic).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!


End file.
